Bloodlines
Synopsis The series is set in the fictional town of Ashten, Massachusetts, a town charged with supernatural history since its settlement of migrants from New England in the late seventeenth century. It follows the teenage life of Julianna Branson who's bloodline is from Izzy Sutton a powerful witch who traveled from the fictional village of Veshtitsa, Bulgaria to Pre-Colonial United States. As Julianna turns sixteen she finds out she as magic and is a witch, with her ancestor's history coming back to haunt her will she comes out alive? Additional storylines revolve around the other inhabitants of the town, most notably Julianna's best friends Buffy Van Buren, Garfield Griffith and Matthew Nichols, local "it-girl" Cassandra Prescott, her older sister Sophia Branson and their mother Abby Branson, and new kid Alfie Abrams. Set in 2016. Cast and characters Main Characters The series has many characters, most of them recurring. The main characters are: Julianna Branson Julianna is an empowered young woman, her world is turned upside down when she discovers that she is a witch at sixteen. She has to figure out how to control her strong powers within her. She is part of a powerful bloodline of witches, with her ancestor's history and Julianna's new powerful powers, how will she overcome that. Buffy Van Buren Buffy is Julianna's best friend. A natural born leader, empowered, and a feminist, just like her grandmother. Buffy is an over-achiever in everything she does, she is always in competition with her best friend Matt Nichols. Buffy has wanted to be class president since six grade and will do anything to do that. Buffy still has a lot to overcome in life she needs to learn how to breathe once in a while. Matthew Nichols Matt is Julianna's guy best friend. Matt is an over-achiever, he is in competition with his best friend Buffy Van Buren. Matt is recognized as one of the popular kids, everyone likes him and he knows this and plans on running for class president which he knows Buffy has wanted for six years. After a new kid comes to school he starts to struggle with his sexuality, and who he is. Garfield Griffith Gar is from a very well-respected, wealthy, and prominent family. Gar is the black sheep of his family, he doesn't want to understand the "traditions" that his family has done for the past decades. Gar's personality is anxious, hyperactive, and curious. He is a notorious bookworm, he is so smart he skipped a grade so he is a junior when he should be a sophomore. He was best friends with Matt Nichols for most of his life up until middle school when he ditched him, and feels like an outcast and doesn't know why. Cassandra Prescott Cass is rich, entitled and never accountable. She puts on an act of being the vain, shallow, ditzy mean-girl despite having an IQ higher than anyone at her high school. She is also trying to date Matt Nichols only because of his social status. Alfie Abrams Alfie is the new kid in school, he has a checkered and dark past. He has a lot of secrets he doesn't want to unfold. Despite being born in 1999 he stayed back and is considered a junior. He is often described as a bully and befriends Cassandra Prescott who he can relate to, but he gets the upper hand on her, by deciding to bully Matt Nichols. There's this certain chemistry with him and Matt that no-one can deny except for Matt. The Misfits This is a group of best friends which originally started with Gar Griffith and Matt Nichols in third grade, but when they got to middle school Matt made new friends and ditched Gar and replaced him with Julianna Branson and Buffy Van Buren. Starting in the junior year of high-school the 'it-girl' Cass and new kid Alfie befriends Gar, Since Alfie started to bully Matt and befriended his former best friend Gar, Matt starts to try to talk to Gar again. They call themselves the 'misfits' because even though they're mostly all popular they don't see themselves like that. Members *Julianna Branson (2010-present) *Buffy Van Buren (2010-present) *Matthew "Matt" Nichols (2007-present) *Garfield "Gar" Griffith (2007-2010; 2016-present; affiliate) *Cassandra "Cass" Prescott (2016-present; affiliate) *Alfie Abrams (2016-present; affiliate) *Kennedy Sutton (2016-present; ally) *Preston Sutton (2016-present; ally) Recurring Characters The recurring characters are: Abigail Branson Abby is a tough, hard-working single mother and was born in 1971. Getting pregnant at sixteen with strict Christian parents was sent away to military school, and then joined the Army on her eighteenth birthday. Shortly after being discharged she rekindled her relationship with Sophia's father William Branson and gave birth to Julianna in 2000. Shortly after that in William died and raised her kids by herself since then. Sophia Branson Sophia is Julianna's older sister and was born in 1987. Living with her grandparents for the first ten years of her life. She is very loyal to her sister Julianna and will do anything for her. Kennedy and Preston Sutton Kennedy and Preston are fraternal twins, they are new students to Sutton High School from Chicago. They have connections to Sutton being her uncle is the principal, who has secrets of his own and are is trying to expose them. Isadora Byrne Isadora Byrne was born in a village in Bulgaria called Veshtitsa in 1584. Her mother fell ill and died when Isadora was three. Luckily for her, her father remarried to a woman named Lillith. What Isadora didn't know was she was a witch, like her mother and like her step-mother. When Isadora turned nineteen she faked her death and got on a ship and traveled to the new world, and changed her name to Izzy Sutton. Lilith Byrne Lilith is a powerful witch, she is Izzy's step-mother, born in 1553. She is very malevolent and cunning, she always gets what she wants. Lilith has one secret she doesn't want to be exposed. Major Locations *Ashten, Massachusetts **Sutton High School **Grimm's Cafe *Veshtitsa, Bulgaria Category:Series